


Travel

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Series: MB's poor understanding of one of my favorite games turned into an AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gift, I'm Sorry, Kinda Souls AU, M/M, Murder, Skeleton!Gon, Vampire!Killua, Violence, You heard me, their name is fucking gumpter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: Killua, having made the possibly poor choice to release an unknown prisoner, leaves the ruins of his bony companion's home to return to his home.Gon, for his part, is over-joyed to see the outside world.Their journey however, does not go as planned.{You should probably read the first part of this is you want it to make sense. Though odds are good it still won't make sense.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurderBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/gifts).



It had, he was fairly sure now, kissed him.

As best one could without lips.

Their contact was unmistakably intimate, but…

Strange.

And kind of uncomfortable.

Killua’s pointed teeth had torn his lips, and its bony jaws were dried and tasted mostly of dust.

Killua traced the small indents where his teeth had jabbed the top and bottom lip.

He felt…

Disconnected.

Like he was nothing more than feet on the ground and a tongue running over the backs of his lips.

They’d been walking for a few moonlit miles, but his unplugged consciousness did not reconnect with his gangling limbs and sloshing lips.

It took a tactless jab squarely into his left nipple by the small dragon wrapped around his under coat to wake him from his walking sleep.

Gumpter rest his chin on Killua’s collar bone and looked at him expectantly.

“You’re lucky you’re worth ten times your weight in gold.” he hissed at the small reptile, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small slice of dried apple to present the creature.

He sniffed the treat twice before biting into it and Killua’s fingers.

The vampire yelped and withdrew his hand.

The dragon, munched on the fruit, seemingly unaware but pleased.

Killua tisked at the creature, but settled to suck his wounds and scowl.

Gumpter acted tough, but the truth was, after Gon had lunged at Killua, the dragon sunk his teeth as far as they would go into the skeleton’s shin.

It took the better part of an hour to convince him that Gon wasn’t going to hurt Killua and he should really let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon was enamored.

Trees.

Trees made of actual wood and bark and leaves.

He could drag his fingers up and down the bark, nearly feeling the ridges and bumps.

Nearly.

This almost sensation drove Gon mad, but the vibrations as he dragged his hand along were still irresistible.

This building frustration caused the skeleton to pause and sink his fingers up to his closest knuckles into the wood.

Killua turned to the sound of wood tearing.

Gon raked his hands down, carving a row of slits into the wood.

Killua was left somewhat aghast at the inhuman display of strength.

Gon did levey some satisfaction, he could feel the wood splinter and crack.

Barely.

To most, it was hardly a sensation.

To him, God had blessed his hands with ecstasy.

Gon was alerted by a tapping sound coming from his left shoulder.

He turned to see Killua with a hand on him.

Killua rolled his head towards the road.

Gon nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The road lead to, as most eventually do, humans.

And this wouldn’t be a problem if our heroes weren’t a pair of undead monstrosities with a very expensive and supposedly extinct creature wrapped around one of them.

On the borders of a small town, Killua placed a hand on Gon’s chest.

Killua rooted around his pocket, briefly, before pulling out a small coin purse.

He pulled the bag open and stuck two fingers into it, rooting around for an awkward few seconds.

Finally, he shook the look of embarrassed concentration from his face and shoved his entire hand in. 

A few more seconds of awkward rooting and Killua stuck his whole arm into the coin purse that looked about the length of his palm.

A few more seconds and Killua triumphantly returned with a small brass ring.

Killua stuck the bag into his pocket and gestured for Gon to take the ring.

He hesitantly plucked the jewelry from Killua’s open hand and inspected it.

It looked cheap and shiny, and had small indents along the inside, with tiny dabs of some solidified purple fluid in each of them.

Gon bobbed his suspicious blue flaming orbs up to Killua.

He just nodded.

Gon’s boney shoulders popped as he shrugged and slid the ring on.

His bones felt like they were being boiled.

He wrenched open his jaw to scream but no sound could be heard.

The agony passed, and Gon felt no different, and yet…

His hands looked...


	4. Chapter 4

“That ring was actually in there for me, but I suspect you’ll need it more.”

Killua was talking more for his sake than Gon’s.

Given that Gon could not speak, nor probably understand what he’s saying.

The truth was Gon was… beautiful.

The ring Killua had given him was narrow in its uses.

It reverted the wearers appearance to when they were alive.

Killua’s employer was vague on how he acquired it, but the story involved a funeral that happened long after it should have.

And the smells that resulted from it.

“It’s just an illusion.” Killua said as Gon reached to touch his face.

His… very, very nice… face.

“You’re still just bones underneath it.”

Gon’s fingers passed through his nonexistent cheeks.

It was then Killua realized Gon might be confused.

He could see flesh on his hands, but his face was still bones.

At least, to the touch.

Killua rooted through his bag, this time much more briefly, before pulling a small hand mirror from within.

He offered it to Gon, looked from the mirror, to him, and back to the mirror without moving.

Eventually he leaned over and looked down at his face.

His tanned skin had returned, his green eyes, his hair, his…

He placed a hand on Killua’s shoulder, the vampire swallowed.

Gon opened and closed his mouth, seemingly unable to move his illusionary lips.

Gon stepped forward, and, oh-so carefully, placed his teeth onto Killua’s forehead.

He pulled back before looking at his hands again.

Killua motioned they move on after stowing his mirror.

“Moonlight is burning.”

Gon nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Once their appearances were “fixed”, the pair continued to wander towards the lighted walls of a nearby town.

They slowed in front of the thick wooden gate, and the gruff man standing beside it shouted “HALT!” 

“State your business.” he continued, volume lower but still much too loud.

“We’re just passing through.” Killua said.

The guard crossed his arms and still holding his spear.

“You were ‘just passing through’ two or three nights ago.”

The guard sniffed.

“There’s also been a robbery on the road. One of the prince’s carts.”

Killua swallowed, “So?”

The portly, bearded, and heavily armoured man licked his lips.

“The guards and drivers had their throats torn open.”

He cleared his throat.

“So, try to be safe.” The man was suddenly friendly, a likable smile plastered over his face.

He looked up to another guard at the top of the gate and nodded.

The thick wooden gate rumbled slowly and partially opened.

Gon picked up the guard and slammed him head first into the wall with one hand and he shoved Killua to the ground with the other.

A split second later the skeleton was riddled with bolts.


	6. Chapter 6

He seemed completely unaffected by it, though.

His shoulder swiveled and popped as he tried to shake some of them out.

Killua looked towards the brush behind them, following the bolt’s path. 

He saw a dozen armed men desperately reloading.

He turned back to see Gon scaling the wall, unarmed and incredibly deadly.

Killua was slightly offended Gon had spotted the ambush before him, but his huffines could wait.

He contorted his fingers into razor sharp points and tore open a teenager out of his depth.

He didn’t enjoy it.

However, unlike the skeleton, becoming a pincushion would actually kill him.

There was a small cluster of men hiding behind a birch tree, now tossing aside their crossbows and taking out large knives or sharpened trowels.

It struck Killua that these were citizenry.

He thought about their families while goring them.

He heard a desperate, jangling bell ringing from the town.

Sounded like Gon was doing his part.

 

Gon was doing his part.

In fact, at the point the bell rung he’d killed almost ten people.

He was able to return almost all of the bolts embedded into his bones.

To the various eye sockets, limbs and brains of their owners.

Gon was also not particularly enjoying his fights.

Murder, though it had been his crime, was never his passion.

He wasn’t sure if he needed to defend himself, given that most blows just bounced off him or slid through the gaps in his bones, but he wasn’t excited to test his limits.

The holes dug into him by the many crossbowmen bent on killing him were not disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later, their joyless work was completed.

Both were blood soaked and unhappy.

Gumpter hadn’t even woken up.

They trudged through the town they’d disarmed and the hateful glares of those whose family they’d murdered.

In a few weeks, the word would spread and bandits would come from all over.

The town probably wouldn’t survive.

Perhaps the prince would help, but it was unlikely.

Any that could leave, would leave.

Any that couldn’t would have to stay.

Both Gon and Killua knew this and regretted it.

But neither wanted to die.

So they kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived, bloodstained and tired, to the archmage's tower.

 

Even Gon was familiar.

 

It was constantly inhabited by some mage of awesome power.

 

They were almost always famed as the best mage to ever live.

 

Despite the fact they continually died and were replaced in a matter of weeks.

 

The tower itself was easy to identify because it resembled  an upturned cone, with the widest part of its construction at the highest point.

 

Killua beckoned Gon come in.

 

This place put Gon on edge.

 

Even Gumpter was awake, shifting nervously from under Killua’s cloak

 

The tower cast a long, oblong shadow over the group.

 

The moon was beginning to sink from the sky behind it.

 

Killua uncurled each of his knuckles onto the door in a row.

 

There was a brief wait and the sounds of aggressive shuffling.

 

The door opened.

 

Gon’s brain stuck.

 

_ Eyebrows. _

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> THIS WAS A GIFT FOR A WONDERFUL PERSON  
> It looks like it's going to be a four parter?
> 
> COMMENTS!  
> I love them.  
> BUT!  
> I don't like to make it look like there is more buzz here then there really is.  
> So to avoid inflating numbers, I wont reply to every single one.  
> Having said that, I do read and deeply appreciate every single one, without exception.  
> They are my children and I love them.


End file.
